A Hero Fallen
by Ikoya
Summary: Harry Potter has come to the finnal part of his quest, facing off against lord Voldemort. A battle all knew he would come to but when he falles the world is plunged into the regin of Voldemort. A new student at Hogwarts has the possiblity to...
1. Default Chapter

  
  
An evil laugh went down to the very core of the earth shacking the foundations. The blood ran cold through the veins. A face of pure evil loomed over his mangled victim, a mighty battle had been fought and the hero lay on the ground, not a breath escaped his lips. His world had known this battle was coming since the boys birth, but had anyone thought of what was to happen if he should loose. The world would suffer, their hero had fallen, the last hope lay broken on the floor. An evil he had faced alone would now take his wrath upon the world, his rain of terror would kill many.  
  
Harry Potter the boy who lived...  
  
Had fallen. 


	2. Raven

  
  
Damn it! are the first words of Raven this morning. She grumbles as the pain in her head subsides, she looks up at the bed above hers with which she had just made contact. The dorms at Hogwarts were so small and cramped, up to fifty people slept in one room. Except of course Slytherin, the headmaster Malfoy was more than generous to his old house. She moved across to a large and old mirror, and tried in vain to flatten out her short scruffy light brown hair. After a few minutes of that she got bored and donned her worn out robes.   
  
They shouldn't be worn out she thought to herself first years ought to get new robes. But the rules at Hogwarts had changed in the fifteen years Voldermort had charge of the school, and Raven didn't have the money to buy new robes. The only reason he had kept the school open was because this way he could pick out any students who showed talent or would be trouble. All of the teachers had joined Voldermort, fled or had been murdered by the death eaters.  
  
Before she sat down to doing her overdue homework, she looked in the mirror at herself. A tall, gangly stick figure looked back, the only nice part about her was her eyes; a beautiful deep aqua. So she made sure they weren't hidden beneath her fringe. Raven sat down at a desk and worked at trying to make a feather levitate, she went through ten feathers before she had perfected it, seven of them she had set alight herself in aggravation. She sighed deeply, she wasn't very talented when it came to magic. The only thing she had been good at in the orphanage was computers; of course the one thing you would never find at Hogwarts.  
  
By the time she had done her two essays and at least tried to perfect the spells she learnt the previous day, the rest of the school started to wake up. And Raven was left to contemplate who would give her the detention today and what would it be for. 


	3. An unexpected disscovery

  
  
Raven moved through the packed corridors,hoping to get to Potions on time, although it wouldn't really matter if she did. The teacher was always late;the last teacher was apparently a real nightmare when a studentwas late. When a studentdid anything wrong, really, but he was a member of the Orderand had been killed. Although there were some unconfirmed reports that he was alive...Raven shookthe thoughts out of her head. Never focus on the past,look to the future, at least that's what her Divinationteacher kepttelling her. She was lost in her thoughts when...   
  
Watch whereyou'regoing someone snappedat Raven.   
  
she mumbled to the over**-**towering student;she didn't dare say it was he who hadbumped into her. A seventh year Slytherin is like royalty and one doesnot talk back to royalty.   
  
Sorry? You'relucky just to be going to Hogwarts,you hopeless mudblood!  
The students who had lined up for the fight gasped at the idea of a muggle born going to Hogwarts! They had been banned ever since Voldemort had taken charge of the magic world. **   
I'm not a mudblood! Raven snapped back.   
  
How do you even know? Even your parents were ashamed of you when you were a baby, so they left you. Thewords hit Raven hard, but not nearly as hard as she hit him. **** She was later sitting outsidethe headmaster's office when a grinning Slytherin student came out. Raven didn't know why he had made such a big deal out of it;the black eye went really well with his robes.****   
Come in, the headmaster shoutedthrough a large wooden door. Raven moved slowly to get up, andas she entered her feelingof dread increased. She stood in front of the desk and looked at the headmaster.His short hair was greased back and kept off his forehead. He had pale skin and looked well overdue for a holiday.   
  
he asked,never looking up from his work.   
  
shereplied.   
  
It says here your name is Raven. He looked up at her.   
  
Its my nickname, but everyonepretty much calls me that, shesaid,shifting her footing.   
  
Last name? heasked,looking back at his work.   
  
  
  
The orphanage gave you that name? he inquired.   
  
  
  
You don't have any friends here, do you? he said lightly.   
  
Not really, she said,growing increasingly embarrassed.   
  
The staff has better things to do than worry about one antisocial trouble case. Raven was hurt when he said this.If you want to be an outcast, fine, but don't drag hard working  
students down with you. Raven could tell she was going to be expelled. She felt ill, the school thought of her more as a burden then a studentThere was a minute of awful silence.   
  
I'm taking twenty points from Gryffindorand giving you three months detention;that should be plenty of time for you to be antisocial. She stared,wondering what had just happened. He looked back up at her.   
  
You may go now he said before diving back into a pile of papers.  
As Raven left the office a sudden relief washed over her. Her stomach un-knotted itself, after being so sure she would be expelled, to have at least one more day was the best she could hope for.She went through the day and couldn't concentrate on a single thing, she was a bit distracted by the Gryffindorshissing at her. They didn't get house points very often so to lose twenty was very serious.   
Later,when she was doing detention,she had an unexpected visitor. ****   
Oh hello, Raven said to the rather large cat that was rubbing against her ankle. The cat stayed with her for the last hour of detention.It wasn't a very good-looking cat. Really, it was grotesque, a large orange tatty fluff ball, and very old. But it was friendly.   
  
Who owns you? she asked,looking for a collar. A new rule at Hogwarts was that all cats had to have collars, but this cat didn't have one.   
Do you want to come back to the Gryffindor common room with me? she asked. The cat purred in response. But as soon as she started to walk it went in the opposite direction,towards the library.   
Wait,that's the wrong way. She shouted, before sighing, stupid cat she murmured before chasing after him.****   
I said wait up, she shouted,trying to keep her voice quiet;she would get into so much trouble if she was caught. She stopped after losing sight of it, soshe turned and was about to leave when a long meow echoed through the corridor.   
  
Raven said****, **starting the chase again. She finally caught sight of the catat the entrance to the library, soshe followed it to the very back of the restricted section. The orange moggie, had curled itself up on the floor.Raven went to pick it up when she noticed the creak. She moved the cat just to try to stop the infernal creaking when the planks came loose. She lifted them up to find a small dusty box, which she took out and opened. Inside was an old cloak. She pulled it out and felt the soft fabric. A piece of parchment was folded up in the box;she tried to unfoldit but it looked as though it was really a mile long.There was a note underneath whichshe read with awe.   
  
** _A friend left these in my possession before he passed away;_**** I now leave them to you.   
Use them well.****   
H.G. **


	4. Plans

Authors Note:Im sorry if the spelling isn't great I tried to do it myself and that may not have been the best thing to do, but I hope I have improved to the level that allows someone to read it.  
  
And I would like to thank Suedadieotan for editing my last chapter.  
End Authors Note.  
  
As Raven put the note down her logical mind left the planet, she was swept up in the mystery of the note, and began to picture herself facing off against Voldemort, and saving the world. That was when her mind returned to the earths atmosphere, and she realised it was just a blank piece of parchment and an old tatty cloak. Raven picked up the cloak and pulled it on and looked down at her body, or rather lack there of, she made a small shriek before she remembered she was at MAGIC school. She took it off to make sure that it wasn't permanent, and made a sigh of relief when she saw her own tatty robes. She put down the cloak and had a look at the parchment, a smaller note was attached.  
  
I solemnly swear that I am up to no good Raven read it allowed, and watched in amaze as the parchment slowly turned into a map of Hogwarts, she saw herself on the map. And read what was written on it.  
  
Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP She studied it carefully and then looked back at the note.  
  
Mischief managed She read and the map began to disappear, she was soon left with a blank piece of partchment. She looked at the parchment on both sides to see if the ink had left a mark, but it hadn't.  
  
I so solemnly swear that I am up to no good Raven said again, and watched with delight as the hidden passages of Hogwarts and all the students as they slept in there dorms revelled themselves, she looked at her on the map and walked a few meters just to confirm what was really happening.  
  
she said as she saw another student on the map walking towards her! She put the floor back and pulled on the cloak, taking an extra precaution off hiding in the corner. Because she hadn't time to read the name on the map so she almost exclaimed out loud when she saw the face of Claud Stoat, the Slytherin she had an encounter with earlier the same day. He had heard a sound and was patrolling just in case he might find an unlucky Gryffindor he could get expelled. He looked at the cat and it hissed at him.  
  
Mangy beast he snarled, and with that he raised his leg and kicked the cat in the stomach, it slashed at his ankle and then quickly limped away. Raven let out a small gasp of worry about her new friend but didn't dare move from her hiding stop. Claud spat and then moved out of the library, Raven wasn't going to risk another encounter, so she made sure the cloak was securely fastened, and that the map was safe in her pocket. She then practically sprinted up the stairs and into the Gryffindore common room.  
When she was safe in her dorm she pulled off the cloak and sat on her bed, there was an echo of snoring from all the girls in the room. She sat thinking of what she could do with these things, she racked her brains but couldn't think of a thing.  
  
She yawned loudly, and then moved to put the map and cloak in her trunk. As she did the farewell card caught her eye, she picked it up and looked at the signatures. She missed her friends, the orphanage was not as bad as everyone think's. Movies like Oliver Twist had given it a really bad rap, but it had been fun, just like a normal home but with twenty more people then normal.  
  
She would get to go back there in the long holidays at the end of the school year, but that seemed so far away, she also pulled out the present they had given her when she left. It was the new version of her favourite computer game, Lord of the rings. She loved computer games, and that's when it hit her. The perfect thing to do with the cloak and parchment, not pranks that always turned out so badly for her, but she could use them to go the the naboring town. Not Hogsmead, but the muggle country town of Shalesdale, it might not, but it might just have a computer available to the public. She would go tomorrow when the trip to Hogsmead was on, but would turn in the other direction towards Shalesdale. She had no classes and no one would miss her, so what was there to loose.  
She couldn't get to sleep that night thinking of the excitement about just the feel of a keyboard again. Some trace of technology, and checking her e-mails, her friends didn't know that the school didn't have computers so they had properly sent her hundreds. All night the thought of this kept her awake, until close to dawn her eyes just could stay open no longer, and she drifted of into the best sleep she had had in months.


End file.
